


Laundry Day

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Starsky's turn to do the laundry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

LAUNDRY DAY

It’s laundry day and it’s Starsky’s turn to do the wash.

 

I grumbled under my breath as I sorted the clothes into the proper piles and put the first load in the washer. I hated doing laundry. I was glad that Hutch and I had bought a washer and dryer when we moved into together. No more going to the Laundromat. 

I always hated washing my clothes in public, especially my underwear. I mean, come on, would you like sorting your dirty underwear and have some pretty little blond standing across from you watching every move you made? I hid a grin. The blond I was with now was a lot bigger and hairy than some sweet little thing that I hooked up with in a Laundromat.

Lost in my own thoughts, I almost jumped out of my skin when Hutch came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist. He chuckled, his warm breath brushing against my ear as he nuzzled the side of my neck with his mouth. Jeeze, he knows that makes me nuts, especially when he licks and sucks on that one particular spot that seems to be connected directly to my cock.

Hey, baby…” Hutch purred in that sexy voice that always makes my knees weak. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” I said with just a hint of sarcasm in my voice. “I’m cooking us a three course meal.”

“Mmmmmm…smells good.” Hutch said, slipping his hands down the front of my sweatpants and fondling my cock which instantly perked up and paid attention. 

With a soft moan of appreciation, I leaned back against Hutch’s broad chest. I barely noticed as those big hands shoved my sweatpants down over my hips and ass. With a practiced wiggle, the pants slipped down my legs and pooled around my ankles. Kicking them aside, I sighed softly, enjoying what Hutch’s hands were doing to my body. 

As Hutch pushed up against me, I could tell that he was nude too. I could feel his hard, heavy cock sliding between my ass cheeks as if it belonged there. And it did. I had never loved anyone the way I loved this man. A groan escaped my lips as I felt Hutch’s fingers moving between my legs, cradling my balls in the palm of one hand while his other hand began preparing me for some good loving.

I yelped when I felt that monster cock shove its way deep inside of me, claiming me as Hutch’s property. I didn’t mind that. I was his and he was mine. I screamed his name as he expertly hit my sweet spot, sending waves of intense pleasure rocking through my body. 

The thrusting of Hutch’s hips pushed me forward against the washer sending vibrations through my cock that coordinated perfectly with Hutch’s thrusts in my ass. I grabbed his arms and held on as he took me for the ride of my life. I howled as I came, baptizing the front of the washer with my seed. I would have collapsed if Hutch hadn’t wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as he came deep inside of me.

We were both breathing heavily as he carefully pulled his softening cock out of me. We sank to the floor, wrapped in each other’s arms and shared a long, lingering kiss. When we finally came up for air, Hutch laughed and said, “I’ll do the laundry next time if you promise to return the favor.”

“Count on it, Blondie.” I said with a wicked smile. “Laundry was never this fun before.”

 

THE END


End file.
